


Cookies and Cream

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spinoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: You and Taeyong went together like cookies & cream(+refrences to Paris)





	Cookies and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Mari

The summer heat was draining as Taeyong and (Y/n) walked along down the street. The worst part was that the weather had been so mild in June that it had still felt like spring, but with the beginning of July came a horrible heatwave. However, because of the heat, fewer people were out.

So, even though it was extremely hot, the two continued to walk along down the little shopping strip, stopping and entering a store every once in a while to cool off and look around.

When they approached the end of the block, (Y/n) pulled on Taeyong’s arm to drag him into the ice cream parlor on the corner. They found a small table hidden in the back that had chairs with iron backs that reminded her of the event a couple months ago.

After they sat down Taeyong removed his mask and readjusted his hat, keeping his sunglasses on. He leaned into the cool touch of the metal as (Y/n) jumped up to buy ice cream. He began to protest saying he’d pay and she silenced him with a look.

“It’s your birthday, so I’ll pay,” she said before walking over to the counter. He chuckled and looked around as he waited for her to come back.

A minute later she returned with the sweets and the two sat, enjoying the treats as they talked.

“You know what I like the most about winter?” she asked.

“It’s not a million degrees outside?”

“No. I mean yes, but that wasn’t what I was thinking.” She paused to take a bite. “You always have sweater paws in the winter.”

At this, Taeyong blushed profusely, laughing a little, and hid his face behind his hands. She giggled at his actions and ate another spoonful.

When he had recovered, he grabbed a napkin from the dispenser on the table and reached across to wipe away a smudge of ice cream beside her mouth. It was her turn to be embarrassed.

They finished soon after and got up to leave. Taeyong put his mask back on and they threw their trash away before walking out of the shop.

“Thank you for this,” he said, taking her hand in his as they walked.

“You’re welcome,” she replied, reaching up to plant a kiss on his cheek.

They continued on, enjoying their break from hectic schedules and stressful lives, if only for the day.


End file.
